Recipe for Disaster/Another Cook's Quest
Walkthrough |items = * 1 Eye of newt * 1 Greenman's ale * 1 Rotten tomato * 1 Ashes * 1 Fruit Blast Note: Buying a fruit blast from the Grand Exchange (not the premade version from Blurberry) works. Greenman's ale from house will instantly disappear as you leave your house. The fruit blast can also be made with the following items: * 1 Cocktail shaker * 1 Cocktail glass * 2 Lemons, 1 Pineapple, 1 Orange Note: You can also buy all the items at Grand Exchange, and need 10 cooking in order to put the ashes in the Fruit Blast. }} Another Cook's Quest The cook is preparing for a party in Lumbridge. He tells you that a hundred years ago, a very important meeting was held in Lumbridge. His ancestor, Franizzard Van Lumbcook, cooked such an amazing banquet for the occasion that he was offered a job as head cook, along with all his descendants, for life. This big, important meeting is held in Lumbridge every ten years and today is the tenth anniversary. As he cannot think of a brilliant dish himself, he intends to use his ancestor's recipe for the feast. However, he needs your help gathering the ingredients again. The cook tells you that he needs a newt's eye, a Greenman's ale, a rotten tomato, and a dirty blast. When asked how to make a dirty blast, he tells you to add ashes to a fruit blast that you make yourself. The fruit blast given by Curator Haig Halen for completing the Digsite Quest will also work. The Cook also gives you 100 coins to buy everything and allows you to keep the change. * Buy an eye of newt from any Herblore shop, the Grand Exchange, or from Betty of Port Sarim. * Greenman's ale is sold in Yanille, at the Lighthouse and from Rasolo. It can also be obtained at the Grand Exchange. * A rotten tomato can be bought at the Duel Arena, at the Yanille pillory, at the Seers' Village pillory, or at the Varrock pillory (select "buy" option). Can also be made in a compost bin, or picked up from Botany Bay for free. * Make a fruit blast. It requires a pineapple, two lemons, an orange, a cocktail shaker and a cocktail glass to make. Put the pineapple, orange and lemon into a cocktail shaker, pour the mix into a cocktail glass, slice the second lemon to make lemon slices and add it to the cocktail. (NOTE: You can skip this step if you bought your fruit blast from the Grand Exchange. A pre-made Fruit Blast bought from The Grand Tree will not work) * Add the ashes to the fruit blast to make a dirty blast. Once you have all four items, give them to the Cook. Congratulations! Rewards * 1 quest point * * An invitation to the feast * Access to the Culinaromancer's Chest Music unlocked * Chef Surprize Transcript Trivia Category:Quests Category:Recipe for Disaster